


[Day 6] A Rainy Day 雨天

by Burntlime



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, 团酷30天性幻想挑战
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-09 14:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12889638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burntlime/pseuds/Burntlime
Summary: 这是团酷30天性幻想挑战的作业，我抽到了Day 6“想在什么天气做爱”。一篇散文，一个变态的库洛洛，一个无助的酷拉皮卡。请谨慎食用orz





	[Day 6] A Rainy Day 雨天

****他走在荒漠里，低头看鹰隼落在地上的影子，可抬起头的时候，空中没有一丝痕迹。

他途经不知名的小镇，眼角落下破旧房屋内一座座神态各异的神佛偶像，创造与毁灭，慈悲与残酷，温柔与恐怖，神之两面于他也不过是一道人性的缩影。

他偶遇形色匆匆的旅客，在一粒灰尘扬起又落下的时间里完成了掠夺。

他感觉新鲜，又很快厌倦。

直到这片土地下起了雨，他在雨幕中惊鸿一瞥，于是河流改道，于是焦土泥泞，于是单调的世界有了色泽。

+++++++++++++++++++

库洛洛也想不到会在这里与酷拉皮卡相遇。

在这么个靠近流星街的地方。

他刚穿越一望无际的荒漠，手里还提着过路旅人的行囊。在过去半天的旅途中，不断有长风捎来舒卷的云，飞沙迎面，埋进大衣的毛领之中。男人走出荒漠后第一件事就是脱下外套，抖去上面的沙尘，以及滴血不见的血腥味。从这条路去往流星街，需要先找到一片湖。这对土生土长的人来说轻而易举，对误入此地的过客却是相当苛刻的条件。

被他杀死的旅人显然属于后者。

库洛洛得手后检查了对方的行囊，发现不少好东西。这人大概是黑帮线人，带着武器和定金去流星街发布委托，却葬送在前往目的地的路途。他的包里甚至还放了瓶X.O.级白兰地，这种酒有着“生命之水”的美称，放在沙漠里十分应景。

库洛洛扔掉武器，带上财宝和美酒，继续沿着外人难以察觉的河道一路漫步。

荒漠边缘只有少数光秃的植物，有时候他会觉得，生活在流星街的人，就像这些沙漠中的绿植，在最恶劣的环境中也能抓住一丝生机，莫名而顽固地生存下去。

风越吹越劲，男人停下脚步抬起头，注视天空中积聚的云朵。

要下雨了。

这个念头刚冒出来，雨滴就迎面砸下。这场雨来势汹汹，没一会儿，原本干涸的河道就有水流汇集，涌向他要寻找的那片湖。

这让通往流星街的路一下子好找很多。

行囊的主人刚才如果没遇上库洛洛，这会儿说不定也找到湖泊了。而现在，打劫他的强盗背着他的东西，到了他要去的地方。

暴雨让迷途的外人——不论他们是否要去往流星街——都聚集在那片湖边，强盗首领不着痕迹地打量那些被湖水吸引的人，似乎在评价猎物的价值。

意想不到的宿敌恰好在这时闯入了他的视线：锁链手背对着他半跪在湖岸，正俯下身舀湖里的水喝。他的黑西装在雨里如若一出悼念，沾了水变得更加浓黑沉重。平日里蓬松的金发也被雨打湿，服帖地勾勒出尚且柔软的轮廓。还有白皙的颈项，随着喝水的动作在湿发下若隐若现，弥漫出一股无垢的诱惑。

库洛洛盯着那截脖颈，若有所思。

不知是否出于对最后一双活着的火红眼的臆想，男人在锁链手的后颈看到了一抹红色。

他想到一些有趣的传说，关于后劲上的红色印记。所以他决定试探一下。

在经过一名路人的时候，库洛洛变成了那人的模样。然后他迈着悠闲的步子走到酷拉皮卡身侧，放下了行囊。金发青年警觉地抬起头看了他一眼，目光似是警告。库洛洛假装茫然地回视对方，几秒后又佯作不自在地别开目光。

现在他可以确定，锁链手的后颈确实有一道红色印记，颜色还不浅。库洛洛同时注意到，锁链仍旧好端端地戴在酷拉皮卡右手。

得在印记加深之前抢到这份能力……

男人的目光深沉，穿透雨幕，抵达近在咫尺的锁链手。

暴雨仍旧没有停歇的迹象，在初遇水源的欣喜过后，人们纷纷寻找起躲雨的地方，酷拉皮卡也站起身，打算离开。一切发生在瞬息之间，库洛洛飞快展开书本，手上具现化出不可思议大裹巾，朝锁链手甩去。酷拉皮卡对这人早有防备，迅捷地闪身，躲开了第一道攻击。

库洛洛紧接着抽出书签放进当前页面，转手翻到另一项技能。能力的释放让他暴露出原貌，酷拉皮卡骤然红了眼，咬牙切齿地低吼道：“蜘蛛！”

男人的无动于衷与青年的怒火中烧在雨中抗衡，四散的人群纷纷驻足，围观起这场突然而至的打斗。

酷拉皮卡率先打破了隔空盘踞的沉默，他甩出锁链，直取蜘蛛头目的命门，库洛洛却凭空消失在原地。下一刻，冰冷的气息从身后涌来，酷拉皮卡反射性地拿锁链去挡。“铛——”的一下，清脆的金属碰撞声漾了开来。蜘蛛手中的裹巾消失了，取而代之的是一柄造型独特的匕首。卞氏刀锋利的刀刃划过窟卢塔的西装外套，被卡在锁链的空隙之间。

酷拉皮卡的西装领子被割破，随雨水软塌塌地垂落在两边。库洛洛透过被雨水浸透到几乎透明的衬衫，看到了一只蝴蝶。

红色的，稀薄的，瓢泼雨水里奄奄一息的。

匍匐在酷拉皮卡后颈，牵连出一切预示颓败与靡丽的词汇。

也就是这样匆忙的一瞥，库洛洛改变了主意。

欲望的涌现与消弥总是毫无道理，库洛洛被火红眼蛊惑过，也对这美丽的死物厌倦过，直到友克鑫拍卖会，旅团占有了所有商品，他都没多看那双眼睛一眼。可是在那辆车上，面临微不足道的危机，旅团团长发现预言诗没能给出某种灯影幢幢间闪逝的悸动。那一晚的雨是细密的，折射了不夜城陆离的光线。酷拉皮卡唇边的口红呼应着他的眼睛，让库洛洛有那么一瞬间想把人压在车座上狠狠侵犯。

这种冲动在下车后就消失了，直到刚才，库洛洛见到酷拉皮卡颈项上的蝴蝶，这份欲念才重新浮现。

他不再急着盗取能力，而开始左躲右闪地故意拖延。说是拖延，其实在旁观者看来，两人的交手也不过才发生了几分钟。

库洛洛恶作剧地将酷拉皮卡的外套划得褴褛不堪，衬衫却完好无损地贴在青年纤薄的躯干上，透出肌肤温暖的色泽。

酷拉皮卡几次近身都被库洛洛瞬间拉开距离，难免心浮气躁，攻势也变得更加凌厉。男人像跳蚤一样几次三番烦人地贴近他身边，又转瞬逃脱，锁链手嘴角扯出冷笑：如果不是为了让锁链悄悄缠上蜘蛛，他才不会陪对方玩这种无聊的猫鼠游戏。

就在库洛洛又一次玩闹般接近他的时候，隐藏的锁链倏然收紧，伴随着旁观者们的惊叹，将洋洋得意的蜘蛛头目绑在原地。就像那个电闪雷鸣的夜晚，库洛洛再次被迫进入绝的状态，他的秘籍消失，手里只剩下一柄用得得心应手的刀。

可他的表情丝毫不见惊惶，反而透着一股诡计得逞的狡黠。

酷拉皮卡皱起眉头，戒律之链蓄势待发。

“你的背后有一只蝴蝶。”男人突然开口，他的声音在沙沙雨声的烘衬下莫名低沉沙哑，相比于那时在车上的波澜不惊，多了几分说不清道不明的暧昧韵味，“红色的。”

酷拉皮卡用看待疯子的目光看着男人。他毫不犹豫将锁链刺向男人的心脏，戒律之链寒光毕现，却在即将抵达男人心脏的那一刻融化在雨里。

锁链消失了。

酷拉皮卡面色苍白——他突然无法使用念能力了。

世界颠倒了过来，无法使用念能力的人成了酷拉皮卡，而捕捉他的人却是库洛洛。

库洛洛想起塔罗牌中的倒吊人，锁链手就是那个被捆绑倒吊的正义之士，用倒置的目光审视反转的世界，最终化作自我牺牲的虚无符号，抛弃一切去实现精神目标。

重获自由的蜘蛛扔掉匕首，一步步逼近自己的目标，将言语化作撕扯猎物的獠牙：“没有人告诉过你，不要轻易招惹流星街的女性吗？”

话音落下，两个人同时出手，展开了近身肉搏。垂落的雨水在气势汹汹的你来我往间旋绕，飞溅，礼花般盛放。

库洛洛自负地不去使用武器和念能力，他从不是个讲求公正的人，这样做只是为了向酷拉皮卡耀武扬威，彰显实力上的差距。男人的速度快得令人跟不上，攻击仿佛从四面八方降临；而酷拉皮卡凭借灵巧的身手和红眼状态下的力量优势，与他打得势均力敌。

库洛洛不得不承认锁链手很强：窟卢塔本就是天生的战斗民族，酷拉皮卡又在漂泊的童年中得到历练，积累了不少战斗经验。然而成长环境和年龄的差距摆在那儿，酷拉皮卡具有再高的禀赋，也不敌大他九岁的仇人。更何况，库洛洛早看出酷拉皮卡肩上有伤，一再恶劣地攻击对方薄弱的伤口。结痂的皮肉在交战中重新开裂，被雨稀释成粉色的血液沿着手腕淌落，将雪白袖口渐染。

终于，在几个回合的僵持后，酷拉皮卡落了下风。库洛洛抓住机会，将人狠狠踢进湖里。青年刚从水里挣脱起身，就被男人扭着手腕叠到了背后。湖水恰好没过两人的腰际，窟卢塔遗孤浑身湿透，身上的衬衫完全丧失了蔽体的作用。而他的仇敌利落地卸下了他的肩膀，又用膝盖挤进他两腿之间，形成全面压制的姿态。

库洛洛的胸口紧贴着酷拉皮卡的后背，被水糊在一起的毛领蹭着酷拉皮卡的颈项，一股假意的狎昵。

酷拉皮卡做好了应对一切酷刑的准备，却没想到后颈传来温热湿润的感觉。脊柱在那一刻崩得笔直，一切反射被调动，一切感官变得敏锐清晰，他还不清楚发生了什么，他的本能就已预知到恐惧。

男人飞速扯下额头上的绷带，拎着酷拉皮卡脱臼垂落的双臂，将它们绑缚在青年身后，又替对方接回了肩关节。金发青年立刻猛烈挣扎起来，但是被念加固的绷带让他无处逃脱。他看不到，后颈那只蝴蝶已经红得鲜亮耀眼，库洛洛啃咬着那片地方，将蝴蝶周围的肌肤蹂躏出粉色。这一过程中，贴身的衬衫被被扯碎，男人一只手抚上青年胸口，另一只手开始拉扯对方碍事的西裤。

“你疯了吗！”酷拉皮卡咆哮着，雨水沿他面庞上精巧的弧度滚落进眼眶，又漫出来趟入嘴角，沙漠里的雨透着沙尘的苦涩。他挣扎得太过激烈，库洛洛甚至想干脆折断他的四肢。但考虑到这么做会损失很多互动的乐趣，男人最终作罢，只是加大了揉捏对方胸口的力度。痛感伴随着酥酥麻麻的感觉蔓延开，酷拉皮卡咬紧牙关才没让呻吟脱口而出。

“你乖一点，”库洛洛咬住酷拉皮卡的耳垂，刻意让热气涌进敏感的耳道，“不然就把你扔上岸，让那些人欣赏我俩的交合。”

酷拉皮卡恶心透了这种恶毒的胁迫，他正打算嗤笑着让对方尽管那么做，身体却先行透露出微弱的颤抖。库洛洛对这样的反应很是满意，褒奖似的将吻落在青年肩头开裂的伤口上。

围观者们被事情的转折所震惊，压抑的窃窃私语也逐渐变为起哄。不论是之前酣畅的打斗，还是眼前香艳的场面，都让这些看客们感慨：淋一场雨换这样一场精彩的表演，实在太值得。

可惜盗贼才没那么慈善，他从不施舍免费的表演。

湖边的观众甚至没看清库洛洛是怎样打开书本发动技能的，就纷纷人头落地。雨水混着血水流入湖中，垃圾堆里长大的人根本无所谓血腥与泥泞，合上书继续粗暴的动作。他的手指不留情面地挤进酷拉皮卡的身体，湖水被带进去，让里面润湿不堪。指腹感受着不可见的甬道四周，每一寸紧致的皮肉都背叛主人的意愿，顺从地咬住那段指节。

男人的手指是淘气的，像是顽童在密道中探索，找寻褶皱之下埋藏的敏感之处；他的手指又是冷酷的，经由反复的出入逼迫青年以仇恨宣誓。

他掏出坚硬的性器在酷拉皮卡腿间磨蹭，欣赏金发青年爆发出的撕心裂肺的尖叫：“滚开！滚开！我恨你，混蛋！”

库洛洛埋在酷拉皮卡颈项间，发出闷闷的笑。他一面用身下的利刃破开对方的身体，一面宣告：“可是我不恨你。”

可笑吗？你做的一切都徒劳无益，甚至无法让你的仇敌恨你。

库洛洛将酷拉皮卡的叫骂顶撞得七零八落，等青年只能发出气声，压抑地喘息，他才伏在对方耳边好心地解释：“你获取最近那双眼睛的时候太不小心了，流星街的女人总是有些本事的。肩上的外伤只是小事，她在你背后‘种下’了一只蝴蝶。”男人说着，沿酷拉皮卡的后背一阵摸索，掌纹最终烙在火红的蝶翼上。他出神地注视着雪白皮肤上艳丽的纹身，补充道：“非常性感。”

库洛洛在除念过程中对限制他人能力的念能力做了些了解，听闻流星街有一位女性就能将人的念能力封存：失去能力的人后颈会出现一道红色印记，等印记鲜亮到一定程度，留有印记的人就无法使用念了。

他本想回家乡取得这份能力，用来对付锁链手，却在半路发现自己的目标已经中了这能力。故意拖延的战斗中，男人借机揣摩出了这项能力的原理：一旦被种下印记，受念者的气量就会在恢复过程中被蝴蝶吸收，他每次使用的念能力越强，总气量就耗竭得越快。所以库洛洛故意激怒酷拉皮卡，让对方再三使用锁链，导致青年战斗到一半的时候就失去了能力。

现在他怀抱自己的战利品，心满意足地品尝着。

雨势不歇，淋湿的身体在荒漠中都有些冷。但酷拉皮卡是火热的，就像他的眼睛和他的怒火一样。库洛洛被这股暖意包围，一下一下挺动得更深。

酷拉皮卡紧闭双眼，以仇恨对抗身体内起伏的快意。

反正一场雨里眼泪是不可见的。

四方四隅通通在下坠，下坠，布满沉沦的趋势。

库洛洛不满于他克制的反应，主持正义的倒吊人应该明白，挣扎无用，只会让人精疲力竭。但他怀里是位逆位的牺牲者，被束缚，被蒙蔽，不肯顺从内心真实的想法。

男人腾出一只手，从丢在一旁的行囊中掏出白兰地。他单手打开酒瓶，不顾及优雅地喝了一大口，酒精、单宁和酸糅合出曼妙的口感，令人身心舒畅。他怀着这样愉悦的心情掰过酷拉皮卡的下颌，口对口把酒灌给了对方。

金发青年闪躲间被酒呛到，咳嗽起来。紧绷的肌肉让他的甬道一下子变得缠人，库洛洛加快速度，放肆地射在了里面。

接着是第二口，第三口。男人用最温情的方式以陈酿哺喂酷拉皮卡。瓶中的酒很快就耗竭了，酒精逐渐掌控窟卢塔的神经中枢，令他血管扩张，产生温暖的错觉，又令他反应迟钝，生出些茫然之意。

库洛洛变得更加贪心，感受美好的躯体已经不足以满足他，他要看着锁链手意乱情迷的样子，也要让锁链手直面自己，让那双瑰丽的红眼被自己霸占。

哗啦——

出水的声响在暴雨里都分外清晰。库洛洛把人抱起，让他坐在岸边，两只手牢牢钳制住酷拉皮卡的膝盖，防止金发青年挣扎和偷袭。酷拉皮卡的裤子挂在他的小腿上，因为湿透而显得格外沉重，此时此刻恰好成了阻碍他行动的帮凶。男人握着他的膝盖往外打开，刚射入体内的精液从穴口淌出来，构成毫无遮挡的艳情画面。

库洛洛干脆把青年的裤子也用念加固，以更好地束缚对方。然后他挤进酷拉皮卡敞开的腿间，手掌落在后颈的印记上轻轻摩挲，姿态轻柔宛若情人间拥抱。他还站在水里，抱着酷拉皮卡的时候，头颅正好贴在对方胸前。男人顺势啃咬酷拉皮卡的胸口，舌苔快频率地刮擦对方粉嫩的乳头。酷拉皮卡不自觉并紧了腿，夹住库洛洛的腰身，又在意识到自己的行为后立刻强迫自己把腿分开，仿佛主动触碰蜘蛛是一件难以接受的事。

左侧的乳尖已经被男人舔弄得充血发红，连乳晕都微微肿了起来。失去双手的支撑，酷拉皮卡只能将腰腹绷紧。他的后背勾勒出一道向前的弧度，埋藏在雪白皮肤下的肌肉鼓了起来，雨水便曲曲折折地顺流而下。

男人故意忽略右侧的乳尖，直接沿清瘦的腹肌一路留下吻痕。很快他就来到了酷拉皮卡的双腿之间，窟卢塔的头皮一阵发麻，对接下来可能发生的事情感到彻底的绝望与抗拒。

库洛洛含住了他。

温软的口腔包裹柱体，唇舌抵着顶端，沿濡湿的中缝缓慢舔弄。他的拇指同时按揉着酷拉皮卡的囊袋，食指和中指重新没入青年体内，将残留的精液均匀涂抹在内壁。

酒精能降低人的自制力，增强人的性欲，酷拉皮卡在这奇妙液体的作用下闷哼出声。他从未如此痛恨自己，失去念能力的支撑，不仅身体变得脆弱，连精神都似乎软弱了。他暗自用力，试图撑开束缚双手的绷带，可库洛洛绑得非常巧妙，一丝缝隙都难以拓展。至于身下那条西裤，因为男人的挤入而紧贴湖岸垂面，更是让酷拉皮卡连蹬腿都困难。

他想起库洛洛的暗示，现在的情况既然是念能力造成的，就一定有解除方式。可是身下那快意的感觉让他无法集中精力，思绪来不及收拢，就被男人沿经络的舔舐和自顶端的吸吮给打散了。还有在体内作乱的手指，恣意倾轧他柔软的壁肉。那触碰感无关疼痛，也并不强烈，却从内里缓慢升腾出一股奇异的感觉，然后顺着血管与神经，堆积在被男人掌握的器官中。

他清晰地感觉出自己的阴茎慢慢站了起来，口腔的包裹因此显得更加紧密贴切。酷拉皮卡恶心得想吐，不怎么接触酒精的大脑却昏昏沉沉地说服他丢盔卸甲，去感受身体上的舒适。于是他在身心撕裂的混沌中浮沉，一面仇恨男人、厌弃自我，一面又被醉意征服，败在对方纯熟的技巧下。

“我差点忘了，还有一件重要的事。”库洛洛蓦地撤走温柔的攻击，转而捧住酷拉皮卡粉扑扑的脸。指尖沾染的精液在窟卢塔颊边留下了一道稀薄的白痕，是盗贼占有的印记。

酷拉皮卡蹙眉闪躲，不知是嫌库洛洛的手脏，还是觉得对方整个人就是肮脏不堪的。

库洛洛被他的行为逗笑了，勾起嘴角按着对方的后脑勺给了他一道甜蜜的吻，又在金发青年咬断自己舌头前及时退开去。酷拉皮卡瞪视着男人，如果不是双手被绑缚，他现在一定正拿手背狠狠擦拭被蜘蛛玷污过的唇。

他不知道男人又有什么打算，只能警惕地注视对方的一举一动。颤动的眼睫静止下来，雨滴挂不住，从末梢跌落，在黑色隐形上映下稍纵即逝的倒影。他的眼睛一瞬不瞬，瞳孔却缩放着，阴天里渺茫的光线聚焦在男人手上，蜘蛛的利爪，死神的镰刀。

库洛洛撑开他的眼皮，另一只手朝被迫暴露的眼睛探去。伸手的行为在酷拉皮卡眼里定格成慢动作，每一帧都刺在柔软的视网膜上。窟卢塔颤抖起来，身子被酒精和情欲染成红色，嘴唇却没了血色。库洛洛感受到指尖之下的颤抖，无所谓愤怒或恐惧。他喜欢酷拉皮卡这副样子，倔强又惹人怜爱。

可惜还差一些。

指尖距离脆弱的眼球只剩分毫的距离，酷拉皮卡僵直了身体，沙哑地开口：“就算你现在剜下我的眼睛，它也不是红色。你得到的无非是一件普通的人体器官。”

“是吗？”库洛洛语气平淡地回应道，“那还真是可惜了。”

他下手的动作很快，酷拉皮卡只觉得眼睛一阵刺痛，耳边就传来了男人戏谑的声音：“你果然口是心非。”

他的手里捏着酷拉皮卡的黑色隐形，那双比镜片更黢黑深沉的眼正打量着窟卢塔裸露的虹膜。

还是宝物的色泽。

库洛洛动手拆下另一片隐形，雨水在这一过程中不断出入酷拉皮卡的眼眶，被照得如同流霞一般。

在各种神话传说中，雨最初的意象总关联着生息与丰饶。但眼前的不一样：被淋湿的，被浇熄的，一双毫无生气的火红眼。

库洛洛这才觉得完整，他从那双眼里看到灰烬，看到绝望，也看到自己。已经释放过的性器被这幅画面重新唤起，他头一次体会到硬得发疼的感觉。

男人后退一步，扯开酷拉皮卡的西裤，顺带着把人重新拖入水中。他将挺立的性器埋回酷拉皮卡体内，直接朝着最能让身体诚实的那一点戳去。酷拉皮卡到抽了一口气，两条刚恢复自由的腿踢蹬起来，想让男人退出去。库洛洛警告似的咬住他的颈侧，双手托着他的双臀，一次次撞击在前列腺上。

酒精在抑制神经反应的同时，也让身体变得不那么敏感，但是库洛洛用猛烈的攻势击溃了酒精构筑起的迟钝的防御。酷拉皮卡仰着头，绷起脚尖，在感官轰炸下不自觉用双腿紧紧勾住蜘蛛的腰。

“你还没有射过。”男人平白地叙述出自己的目的，然后就着交合的姿势，如神话里所有光芒万丈的神衹，带着自己最稀世的珍宝踏出水面走上岸边。

“我……迟早……杀了你……”酷拉皮卡的宣言被撞击得断断续续，盛怒之下的火红眼，泛红的肌肤，淌血的肩膀，充血红肿的嘴唇和乳尖，还有遍布颈项的吻痕，一点点，一块块，一片片净是红色，是库洛洛精雕细琢的成果。伴随着这句话，白浊的液体喷射出来，溅在库洛洛的小腹上。

“好啊，”库洛洛发出情人间的呢喃，抽去绑住酷拉皮卡的绷带，“我等着你。”

窟卢塔获得了双手的自由，然后失去更多。他被库洛洛用各种屈辱的姿态进入，被对方插射了一次又一次，被要求发出不属于自己的呻吟，直到最后，被利尿的酒精逼迫出羞耻的液体。灌满身体的精液从两人交合的地方溢出来，他撑住身体跪在湖边，低头就能看到滴落在地的白色液体，还有自己已经疲软却仍有感觉的阴茎。男人的进犯仍未停歇，可他已经没什么可失去的了。

暴雨在两人颠鸾倒凤之间停止，沙漠边缘冒出绿油油的植物，长势迅速地蔓延成一片。这些绿植就像窟卢塔恨意的化身，永远无法根除。可除却这份盎然绿意，他还剩下什么呢？放眼望去尽是黄沙。

库洛洛早已看穿他的空洞虚弱，激烈交合贯穿的不仅仅是他的身体，还有薄如蝶翼的灵魂。男人透过身下的动作无声地告诉他：是我击碎你的空虚，是我给予你更多恨意，是我让你更加坚定。

酷拉皮卡的视线变得模糊不清，经历了淋雨、战斗、受伤、被侵犯，他那具没有念防护的身体已经到了极限。

最后一股精液射入体内，库洛洛餍足地啃噬着酷拉皮卡身后的蝴蝶，情意绵绵地告诉他：“知道吗，你就像塔罗牌上的倒吊人。有时候我真想把你吊起来，看看异色的眼光怎么看待这个反相的世界。”

酷拉皮卡嗤之以鼻，可他太累了，连哼声都几不可闻。

库洛洛终于退出他的身体，分离的时候阴茎和穴口发出情色的声响，仿若一出会错意的挽留。男人握着自己的顶端，将体液抹在酷拉皮卡的大腿内侧。

恍惚间酷拉皮卡看到库洛洛重新打开了那本罪恶的秘籍，他努力睁眼，想看清对方又要施展什么诡计，却只觉得眼前一黑。闷热的感觉铺面而来，原来是男人将大衣盖在了他身上。那件湿透了的衣服被男人用什么方法迅速烘干，还带着暖意。然而酷拉皮卡并不领情，拼尽全力想把衣服扔开。

“别闹了。”库洛洛蹲下身，嗤笑的表情分外刺眼，“你自己选，是光着身子走出荒漠，还是穿着我的外衣离开。”

酷拉皮卡这才发现周围的尸体都被库洛洛处理干净了，连“借”一件衣服的可能性都是零。男人赤裸着上身，他的皮肤本身就白，在黑色裤子的映衬下分外鲜明，酷拉皮卡投过去的目光被晃了一下，生生刺痛。

库洛洛起身去捡扔在湖边的包。他此刻心情不错，越靠近家乡，他的精神就越放松，仿佛要和这茫茫天地融为一体。在这场酣畅的性爱之后，他甚至愿意放过轻松杀死锁链手的大好机会。

他想对锁链手潇洒地挥别，留一句不痛不痒的“后会无期”。然而看着对方在自己大衣的覆盖下虚弱的样子，他又生出一种莫名的藕断丝连。男人回到酷拉皮卡身边，俯身欲给对方一道吻。金发青年乏力地偏过头，以示抗议。当然，抗议无效，他还是被动接受了吻别。

离开前，库洛洛揉散酷拉皮卡紧蹙的眉，低声说道：“衣服就等下次见面的时候还我吧。”

他并不想真的后会无期。

+++++++++++++++++++

他跪在湖边，麻木地淋一场无止无休的雨，听草木疯狂抽长的声音。

他穿过破败的巷弄，瞥见昏黄窗格中透出的佛像，并蒂莲，两面佛，我是你，你是我，复仇者与庇护者无非是同样有罪之人。

他从衣领里捉出一只蝴蝶，猩红翅膀扑闪着，在空中破碎，远去得无踪无迹。

他感觉疲惫，又很快振奋。

生活的苦难与欢欣你追我赶，旋绕成蜿蜒的衔尾蛇，在彻底的克制之中，有那么一次，他尽情放纵。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 酷拉皮卡中的能力参考了拿酷戮的“天上不知唯我独损”，但是这篇文不适合具体说明这个能力，于是在这里补充一下:D  
> 从拿酷戮和小杰的战斗中可以看出，念能力者都有一个总气量，拿酷戮通过第一记攻击，将自己的念借给对手，波克里林一旦开始讨债，就会计算气量值，超出对方最大气量的时候，对方就进入绝的状态了。而本文的蝴蝶相当于直接减少对方的总气量，对方每次用念，消耗的气量就无法回复，直到进入绝的状态。敌人如果清楚拿酷戮的能力，那么在借贷后的几秒内还清气量，就可以破解了，而蝴蝶没有这样的“死角”；但是拿酷戮能在短时间内封住对方的能力，蝴蝶却要慢慢消耗。所以总体来说还是平衡的。  
> 以及，文章前面那段莫名其妙的话才是我最开始写的，后来觉得散文肉太难写了，那种文艺风好难把握，就还是写了记叙文……于是文章头尾多了两段莫名其妙的话：前面是库洛洛相遇前的经历，后面是酷拉皮卡相遇后的经历。


End file.
